Thoughts
by XFatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX
Summary: During the day, she obviously loved him. The Boy Wonder. During the night, she held a secret. She loved him. The thief. The thoughts of Red X, Starfire, and the only other person who knows. ONESHOT. Red X/Starfire/Robin


**(I love this pairing. Seriously. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own.**

**Hope you like it :) )**

During the day, she obviously loved him. The Boy Wonder. She was the good girl, of course she would fall for the good guy. It was how things worked. He would watch them laugh and talk, and he would wish he was the one she wanted. Red X wasn't used to not getting what he wanted, but what could he do? Everyone knew Starfire loved Robin. Red X was just a thief. He sighed, hanging outside the window of the main room of Titans Tower, camouflaged thanks to the suit. It was how it worked, and there was no way to change that. He could steal everything except her. He could do whatever he wanted except kiss her. He could flirt all he wanted as long as he watched for Robin, though. Didn't make much of a difference, although she would sometimes get confused, have that adorable look on her face, but she always continued fighting. She was beautiful, strong, amazing… Robin's. All Robin's. Starfire cuddled with Robin on the couch in the comfort of their home, smiling like she was the happiest girl on Earth. X's gaze lingered on that smile for one more moment before he pressed the button on his belt and teleported away. He was just the rebound guy, the one who was there when Mr. Perfect was angry or ignored her. He was the one who was there when Robin wasn't, yet who did she pick?

He understood, of course. A relationship between them would be difficult and, eventually, discovered. It didn't make him want her any less. He would always crave her. She was the reason he waited for the Titans to appear before trying to make a getaway. Just to see her and take out his anger on her stupid "perfect" boyfriend that didn't know how good he had it. Yes, Red X was jealous, very, very jealous. They didn't need to know that, though.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

During the night, she held a secret. She loved him. The thief. She was the good girl, she wasn't supposed to fall for the bad guy. But that was how things worked out. She knew when he was watching, after all, camouflage was not quite invisibility, and all it took was for his suit to catch the light a certain way for her to notice him there. Starfire knew what she had done was cruel, she wished it had gone differently. She leaned a little more onto Robin's chest and closed her eyes, trying to imagine the mysterious boy in the black suit there instead. She knew she was horrible for this. She wished she could ignore it. She knew the things Red X said when they were fighting, and while some of the Earth slang still escaped her, she could guess. She tended to judge what they meant by how hard Robin tried to pound the thief's face in after. She opened her eyes in time to see the light catch the thief's cape and smiled. He was always there. He said he always would be. He didn't lie. She wished she could say the same about herself. She faintly saw his glove reach for his teleportation button before any trace of the almost-invisible thief vanished. Her smile instantly dimmed. He was the one she wished for, even if Robin made more sense. He was the one who was there when Robin wasn't, yet who did she pick?

She missed him. The relationship… it could have worked, at least, that was what she told herself. She would always hope it was the truth. She would always wish he was here instead. He was the reason she went from the sweetest Titan to the one who held more secrets than most of them. She would have to pretend that nothing happened next time he decided to pop up and take something, stopping to send a few remarks at her and do his worst to Robin. Yes, she wanted him, a lot. They didn't need to know that, though.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Raven sat on her bed, still awake so late at night, with a thick book on her lap and the words running through her mind. Of course, she then felt a familiar presence that was _not _a Titan. She had known the second he first teleported into the only other female Titan's room, so long ago. She was an empath after all. Starfire overflowed with emotion, and Red X was no different around the alien girl. Frankly, she would one day get tired of feeling how guilty but happy Starfire would feel when she would lay there with the thief through the night. She would get tired of having an intruder there. But for now… Starfire was her sister, and he made her sister happier than Robin ever could.

As long as Starfire was happy… Raven would keep a secret. They would continue on.

**(It's short, but I'm tired and I like it this way. And there was a surprise Raven POV because I feel that she, being an empath, would know if he was there. And I love how (at least in my head) Raven and Starfire are like sisters, despite their differences.**

**So, whether you liked it, loved it, hated it, or want me to go die in a hole, tell me!**

**Fatalities, out.)**


End file.
